


Tongue Me

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-25
Updated: 2002-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.





	Tongue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

  
Tongue Me

## Tongue Me

### by David Hearne

From: "David Hearne" <> Subject: [glass_onion] Tongue Me (1 of 1) Date: Wednesday, June 05, 2002 12:37 PM 

TITLE: Tongue Me (1 of 1)  
AUTHOR: David Hearne  
Send feedback to   
CLASSIFICATION: Story  
**RATING: PG-13**

SPOILERS: The story is set after "Green-Eyed Monster." There's a spoiler for "Won't Get Fooled Again" as well. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a response to Cofax's food challenge, but it ended up being a little too long. I'll try again later, but here is the story I have written for now. 

* * *

"Lick it off," John said. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Lick it off." 

Aeryn stared at the blue Eltex jam smeared over John's bare chest --the jam _he_ smeared. Her expression was somewhere between uneasy and amused. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Well, you said you wanted to do something different." 

"And...you've done this before?" 

"Oh, lots of times. I had a girlfriend back in college who...uh, you don't want to hear about my past girlfriends, right?" 

Aeryn shook her head. She was kneeling on a bed, straddling John's waist as he lay naked underneath her. Both of them had been planning to use their little room in Talyn for more sex, but now... 

"I'm not sure about this, John." 

"Oh, come on." He grinned. "I know what you can do with that tongue. I've seen that rippling thing." 

"What rippling thing?" 

John frowned. "Oh, wait. That was just a hallucination." 

"Look, I'm starting to feel silly. And do humans really do this sort of thing with food?" 

"Are you telling me that you never did anything a little strange when you were in the Peacekeepers?" 

"Oh, you want to talk about _my_ sexual past now?" 

"Um..." 

"Well, I admit that there wasn't a whole lot of 'experimentation' when I recreated. Sex was just meant for relieving tension then. But this is just..." 

Rygel smacked a wall in the next room. "LICK IT OFF HIM, YOU SEBACEAN BITCH, AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" 

Aeryn examined John's eager face. Then she bent down and passed a tongue over his chest, sliding the jam into her mouth. 

"Oh, yeah, that's good," John sighed. "And it will be your turn next. I'll..." 

"Gah." 

"What's the matter?" 

"I got a hair in my mouth," Aeryn gagged. She sat up and plucked out the offending strand. 

John sighed, then wiped the jam off his chest. "All right, all right. So this wasn't such a good idea." 

Aeryn smiled. She leaned down until he felt her breath on his face. "Sleeping with you is never a good idea," she told him. 

John paused, then said, "Oh, it's a horrible idea." 

"Worst thing I've ever done in my life." 

"Actually, I think it's the fourteenth or fifteenth worst things you've..." 

Aeryn kissed him. And he found out that the hallucination hadn't been so inaccurate. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to David Hearne


End file.
